DragonBall GU Episode 3
by LinkGoku
Summary: The next episode, enjoy!


DragonBall GU Episode 3 The Finals and the newcomers!  
Last time on DragonBall GU. Vegeta set himself up to training with his son, Drawers. But little did Vegeta know he was going to be facing something much more darker and hidden then an easy match. After over coming the massive energy blast shot at him, Vegeta knock Drawers out to make sure he would not try to threaten anything else again. Now a new tournament has also been announced and it seems that our fighters are going to join this time. 

At the World Tournament

Announcer: Allllllllllllllllllllllll right! Welcome ladies and gentleman to the 27th World Martial Arts Tournament. Out finalists have finally been rounded up and are ready to move to the next round. There are 10 contestants left and will be pared up against each other until we have our champion! They are Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Gohan, Goten, Drawers, Sabu, Number 18, and Rena! The fighters are to report to the judges booth to draw numbers out to see who they are put up against. We will be back with the fight in about 2 hours everyone!

Vegeta: Hmph! Nothing but weaklings here. How did I get into this again?

Gohan: Oh come on Vegeta, its not all that bad. You cant tell us all that your not having a little bit of fun.

Vegeta: Keep to yourself boy. I don't need a lecture from a you. 

Gohan: A lecture?! I'm just trying to get you to have a good time!

Vegeta: I said keep out of my business!

As Vegeta and Gohan fight, Sabu and Rena come over to the group with stern looks apon their faces.

Vegeta: huh?

Piccolo: hmmmm

Gohan: Oh hi, you must be the others that are in the finals. How are you doing, I hope you guys are at least having fun with all of this.

The tallest man, with light green skin is the first to talk.

Sabu: This is pathetic. I thought if we were going to destroy this planet then at least we'd find some fighters here. Nothing but garbage.

Everyone!!!!!

Gohan: What?! You're here to destroy our planet? Are you crazy, you don't know who we are do you?

The other man with Sabu speaks next. He has a high voice which bothers Piccolos highly adapted ears.

Rena: You? There's nothing special about any of you. Your going to lose this crap hole you call a planet. The Diamond of Cryoshak always shows the next planets demise. 

Vegeta and Piccolo power up but not that much

Trunks: Wait you two, don't do anything to hasty. There's people around watching.  
Sabu: Smart boy. We will finish this tournament, just to have our fun. But then after…your all going to die.

Rena: But not here. Somewhere in the clear. Sabu may not be like me but I believe in civil safety. Until we win I will not hurt them or put them in danger.

Sabu: Grr. Stay out of it would ya. You and your peace. So then…have "fun" with the rest of the tournament. Hahahha.

Sabu and Rena walk back over to their corner and keep an eye on the others.

Piccolo: I don't believe what I just felt.

Gohan: Huh? What are you talking about Piccolo? I didn't sense anything.

Vegeta: Idiot! How could you not just feel what was in front of you? There power is off the scale. I havent felt power like that since Majiin Buu and they weren't even trying to raise their power!

Gohan: Oh man…this is not good. (Thinks to himself Maybe I should have stayed with my training)

Vegeta: Pathetic, your going to be no help at all. Fool.

Trunks: We still don't know what they can do, but its obvious they want to show it off with the tournament. Do you think what that Rena guy said was true. That he wont hurt anybody else not involved?

Piccolo: We cant trust them, not at all. They may promise many things but they can use that against us in battle.

Would the contestants please come forth to the judges table

Drawers: Come on guys its time to go. This is so cool!

Trunks: I am still surprised they took out the junior division. Its nice to see that everyone can fight in the big leagues again. 

Gohan: They must have took it out because of Hercules death a few days ago. Did they ever find anything out about that?

Trunks: No, they still have no clue as to why. Witnesses outside his home said they could here him screaming something about voices and doing horrible stuff to people that he didn't want to do. The next thing they said happenes was that there was an explosion heard from inside. But no evidence of any harm to him. Like he just passed on naturally.

Gohan: Right before the Tournament too. Its sad.

At the judges table.

Announcer: All right everyone. All you need to do is draw a number and we will compare you to you opponents. First up, Piccolo.

Piccolo draws a number 4

Announcer: Oh right, next up, Drawers.

Drawers draws a number 10

Announcer: Ok then, next up is Rena. 

Rena draws a number 5

Announcer: Very well done. Next up, Gohan.

As Gohan goes to draw his number Rena suddenly makes an eye movement that mixes the numbers up to what he wants Gohan to draw, a number 6.

Announcer: All right, are first match up! Gohan Vs. Rena! Ok, next up, Trunks.

Trunks grabs a 7. 18 grabs a 3 Vegeta grabs a 2 Sabu grabs a 9 Tien grabs a 1 Goten grabs a 8

Announcer: YES!!! Its been decided then. The matches have done being made and the tournament can now continue. First up is going to be Tien vs. Vegeta, 18 vs. Piccolo, Rena vs. Gohan, Trunks vs. Goten, and Sabu vs. Drawers. Numbers 1 and 2, get ready to walk out when you names are called. Good luck to all of you.

The announcer leaves the room to get the crowd fired up

Announcer: Allllllllll right! Its time to get this fight on the road. First up, Tien vs. Vegeta! Come out to the ring.

Vegeta and Tien walk out to the ring and stare each other down, Tien with a stern look on his face, and Vegeta with a mocking smirk on his face.

Vegeta: Ready to lose? Freak.

Tien: Jsst.

Announcer: All right you two. I'm sure you all know the rules of the tournament. If you fall out of the ring, get knock out for 10 seconds, and give up, you lose. There is no killing aloud. If you kill you will be disqualified. Now then………………..BEGIN!!!!!

So the fights have finally started! Who are these mysterious men, and what is the diamond of Cryoshak? Could they mean the mysterious stone that Drawers found? And what happened to Hercule, is his death from naturally causes or is their something darker behind it? Who will win the tournament? Will Tien be able to keep up with the saiyan prince? Or will he fail? Find out next time, on DragonBall GU!!!!! 


End file.
